Fairies and Trollz Together
by Robert Teague
Summary: Sent through a random portal made by Simon the gremlin, the Best Friends For Life find themselves at the Alfea School for Fairies and meet the Winx Club. Magix and Trollzopolis will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

Fairies and Trollz Together

A Winx Club/Trollz Crossover

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Winx Club and Trollz fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note:

Winx Club has been one of my favorite cartoons for several years now and I just recently rediscovered Trollz. so doing a crossover seemed like a natural.

Since the Winx Club universe is far larger than the Trollz universe, I've put the troll city of Trollzopolis on the planet Magix. They do have something in common which makes it even more possible- both worlds have two moons. In Winx Club continuity, it takes place during the first season before episode 9. In Trollz, near the beginning of Episode 25.

Chapter One

Upstairs in the dormitory wing of the Alfea School for Fairies is a pleasantly appointed suite where five student fairies lived as they attended classes. Collectively they were known as the Winx Club- Flora, Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna.

It was nearing ten A.M. on a Saturday, and they were getting ready to catch the bus to the City of Magix, the crossroads of the Magical Dimension. Their first semester had just ended, and they were ready for the break.

"Come ON! What's taking you guys so long?" asked Stella impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited by the door to the suite.

"Don't look at me," said Flora, who was sitting on the couch, "I've been ready for the last half-hour."

The door to the room that Musa and Tecna shared opened, and both girls stepped out.

"We're ready too," said Musa, "I've been writing some music waiting for everyone else."

"I was reading an article on a newly discovered mathematical theorem, but I was also keeping an ear out here," said Tecna.

"And that only leaves..." started Flora, looking over at the door to the room she shared with Bloom.

Said door opened, and a red-faced Bloom came out. "Sorry, everyone, I couldn't find my blue tennis shoes."

"Well, did you find them?" asked Stella, "Cause I've got some shoes you can borrow that would look even better."

"Yeah, Kiko had them under the bed as part of his nest," said Bloom, "At least he wasn't chewing on them." She went over to where Stella was, and the other girls joined them.

"Okay, let's get to Magix and hit the stores!" said Stella, with a lot of enthusiasm as she headed for the stairs.

"Mmmm... we need to eat first," said Tecna.

"But that will cut down on shopping time," protested Stella.

"But eating will give you energy for shopping, and for making good decisions," countered the magenta-haired Fairy of Technology.

"Well, since we are kinda celebrating the end of the semester, how about the pizza place?" asked Bloom.

"Oh, yeah, I could go for that!" said Musa.

"I'm so glad you introduced us to pizza, Bloom, I really like it," said Flora.

"Glad to hear it!" answered the redhead, "But I was really surprised I could find it in Magix, since it's an earth food."

"You can find just about anything in Magix," said Stella, "But sometimes you have to really look hard."

"Something I'm starting to learn," said Bloom.

"Well, let's go," said Musa, "The longer we take standing around talking, the farther away the pizza is."

"So it's decided, then?" asked Bloom, leading the way out of the dorm wing. Outside, the day was perfect. Not too warm, with a high blue sky and a few clouds drifting across. One of the two moons of Magix was about to set.

The Alfea campus was abuzz with students sitting around talking or heading across campus for their own reasons. Carlotta DuFour, the teacher of Manners and Good Ways, was sitting on the steps of the Admin Building with Priscilla and Luna, deep in a discussion about who knew what. Her red dress and wide-brimmed hat were attention-grabbers.

Griselda, Assistant Headmistress and Head of Discipline stood near the front gate, clipboard in hand. Those students who were going into town had to check in with her before leaving.

Musa pointed toward the gate. "There goes the bus!" she said, annoyed. They saw it move past the gate on the way to its next stop, Red Fountain.

"Darn, just missed it," said Stella.

"Were you young ladies going into Magix?" asked Griselda, coming over to them.

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Bloom.

"And what were you planning to do there?" the severe teacher asked, making notes.

"Lunch and SHOPPING!" said Stella.

"No surprise there," said Griselda, her mouth quirking in a near-smile.

"Have you ever had pizza, Miss Griselda?" asked Flora.

"Pizza? No, I can't say I've ever heard of it. What is it?" she asked.

"A food from Earth," answered Flora, "Bloom showed it to us. There's a..." she looked at Bloom, "What's it called?"

"A pizzeria," said the redhead, "A place where it's made."

"That's it. There's one near the clothing district," said Flora.

"We can save a slice for you and Miss Faragonda," said Tecna.

"Why, thank you, but I'm planning to eat in a couple of hours," said Griselda. "Maybe next time."

"Pizza is an experience not to be missed, but as you like," answered Stella. "See you later!"

"Remember to comport yourselves with dignity, be careful, and have fun!" Griselda called after them.

"Isn't that contradictory?" Musa snickered in a low voice. She led the way across the campus quad to the front gate.

There was general agreement with the comment, and the five girls fell silent as they went out the gate and turned left to the bus stop. It was covered by an awning, and had several chairs and a bench under it.

Outside the gate of Alfea was the road that passed in front of the school. It was unpaved, and oddly wide for a road that wasn't used that often. It made a huge circle around Lake Roccoluce, from the city of Magix to the east, Alfea to the north, Red Fountain to the west, and Cloud Tower to the south. On the far side from Alfea's gate was a wooded area with a trail that led down to the lake. The trees of the Dark Forest stood high around Alfea castle.

Tecna checked the schedule posted on one support beam. "The next bus should be here in ten minutes, thirty-eight seconds," she announced.

Bloom had observed the odd girl as she read the notice, and a thought struck her. How did she know how long it would be? She wasn't wearing a watch, and hadn't checked the time on her phone, and there was no clock at the bus stop. She filed it away as something else to ask at an opportune moment.

They spent the time waiting for the bus with small talk. But just a few minutes before it's arrival, Flora stood up and looked to the right. Her tanned face had a puzzled expression.

"Something wrong?" asked Musa.

"The trees are saying there's something heading this way," she explained, "But the bus comes from the other way."

"Some Red Fountain guys, then?" asked Stella. She stood up and opened her purse to find a hairbrush.

"No... the trees are used to them. This is something they don't recognize," said Flora, staring down the road.

"Maybe we should transform," said Bloom.

"There is no reason to assume hostility," said Tecna. "All we have to do is wait. That is, assuming it doesn't change course."

"Hey, what's that?" Bloom asked, pointing at objects emerging from the wood-shade past the Park.

Flora shaded her eyes. "It looks like four... no, five hovercycles coming this way. But they look funny..."

"Yeah," added Musa, "And I can tell you this much, they aren't making as much noise as regular cycles."

"I guess we'll know in a minute..." said Stella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Some miles from the Alfea campus and deep in the Dark Forest, the peace of a natural clearing was disturbed by the sudden appearance of a purple, round portal.

A few seconds later, five floating objects resembling motor scooters came out of it, one after the other. Each was a different color, and each had a driver. The ride was called a skoot, and the drivers were female and of short stature. All were wearing helmets that concealed their facial features.

"WHAT THE HECK!" shouted the leader, slamming on the brakes and barely missing a tree that stood directly ahead.

The other four came to a stop safely, but it was a near thing.

"It's DAYLIGHT?" said one, "But it was nearly eight at night a minute ago..." She tapped at her watch.

"What kind of trees are these?" asked another, looking around.

"What happened?" asked the person on the white skoot, "Where are we?"

"Lost forever!" said a voice behind them. They turned to find a small being standing there in front of the portal. He was a gremlin, with green skin, fangs, and dressed neatly in a blue school uniform with bow tie and cap. He had a nasty grin.

"I've opened a portal and sent you to some random place where you can't interfere in my plans any more!" he added.

"SIMON!" shouted the five in unison.

"I really wanted to add your power to my own, but getting rid of you forever is the next best thing! Goodbye, losers!" he waved and jumped back through.

Before they could think to head back into it, the portal collapsed and was gone.

"Just great!" said one rider wearing mostly black, "Now we'll never get to the Mall!"

The leader, wearing a white t-shirt with a green star, pulled out her phone and checked it. "No service. We must be pretty far away from Trollzopolis."

"What are we going to do?" asked one in a pink dress.

Another in a blue sweater and pink skirt shrugged. "Pick a direction, and see where it takes us, unless someone has a better idea?"

The leader pulled a bead off her bracelet. "I'll find the best path!" The red star-shaped gem in her bellybutton flashed and glowed.

"We're all lost, so come what may, give us direction to find our way!"

She tossed the bead into the air, where it flashed and vanished, leaving behind a red arrow pointing between two trees.

Looking that way they could see an animal path leading through the woods.

"Good as anything, I guess," said the one in blue, and headed for it. The others followed.

Some time later, moving slowly in the unfamiliar woods, they saw a hopeful sign.

"All right!" exclaimed Ruby Trollman, pumping a fist, "We're out of the woods at last!"

She gave her skoot a little more power and led the way between the trees and out onto a wide dirt road where she came to a stop. The other four followed and clustered around her, the drivers looking around. Had they been just a little quicker, they would have seen the hoverbus as it disappeared around the bend.

Directly across from them on the far side of the road the tall trees continued. They were at a long gentle curve in the road. To the right it continued until lost from sight by the bend. To the left the road was straight, but vanished into the trees.

"where are we now?" asked Topaz Trollhopper.

"Out of the woods, but still lost," answered Onyx von Trollenberg, shaking her head.

"Darn, I was hoping we would be back in Trollzopolis," said Topaz. She checked her watch. "It's getting way past my dinnertime, and I could really go for something from Hot Grub on a Stick."

"Sounds good to me, too, Topaz," said Amethyst van der Troll, "I've been wanting something for the last hour."

Ruby turned to their fifth companion. "Any ideas, Sapphire?"

The one spoken to, Sapphire Trollzawa, had taken a compass from a compartment in her skoot and was studying it. "Well, about as much as I can tell you right now is that that way," she pointed to the right "Heads south. That way," she pointed to the left, "Goes east." She looked at her friends. "I think we should stick with the road. We could wander for weeks in the woods without seeing any sign of civilization."

Topaz giggled. "Well, duh! But which way?"

Ruby shrugged. "Who knows? We were nearly at the Mall when Simon hit us with that portal spell and I'm all turned around." She pulled her spell phone. "And still no signal."

"Lost souls, doomed to wander the woods till the end of time," muttered Onyx.

"Aw, come on!" protested Ruby, "We've found a road! That has to lead SOMEWHERE!"

"Lost souls, doomed to meet their end at the hands of some unspeakable horror at the end of a deserted road," Onyx emended.

Ruby rolled her eyes and looked annoyed, while Sapphire and Amethyst giggled. Topaz just looked confused.

Ruby pulled a quarter-trollar coin from her pocket. "Heads to the right, tails to the left." She flipped the coin and deftly caught it.

"To the left," she announced. She put the quarter away and revved her skoot, turning it left. The others followed suit.

As they traveled they looked at the woods surrounding them. The trees were strange; only a few were as tall as the ones back in Trollzopolis, and most of the bushes were unknown to them. At one point they surprised a couple of rabbits and a turtle. The rabbits dived for the bushes while the turtle ducked.

"Sorry, guys!" called Amethyst as they passed.

They all got a good laugh, until the seriousness of their situation made itself known as their tummies growled.

"Guys, let me check the compass again," called Sapphire.

"Man, I'm hungry," said Ruby, coming to a stop. The others stopped as well.

"I've got an illusion spell bead," said Onyx, "I can make that vine over there look like Hot Grub if you really want to eat."

"Uh, Onyx, that's poison ivy," said Sapphire, looking at the compass. "We're still heading east. This road isn't paved, but it is well maintained. I'd say it's not abandoned, but not used that often."

"That's good, right?" asked Topaz.

"Yeah, it means there's probably somebody at the end," said Amethyst.

"Let's move on," said Ruby, and took off, the others right behind her.

They rode for some time in silence, until Topaz broke it.

"Hey, look at that!" she said, pointing.

The others did so, and saw the top of a tower in the distance through the trees. It was yellow, with a domed top.

"Finally getting somewhere!" said Ruby, and sped up.

The woods on the left abruptly ended and a white fence started. Behind it was a well-kept park like area. Ahead the fence ended and the castle began. A wide fence stood between two towers, an arched entrance in the middle. There was a covered area in front of the building to the right of it, and they could see some figures moving.

"There's some people! We're saved!" giggled Topaz.

"What is this place?" Sapphire wondered. The castle was large and elegant, the nearest tower reaching up several stories.

"I dunno, but it's pretty!" answered Amethyst.

"Yeah, but don't forget looks can be deceiving," put in Onyx.

Drawing closer to the figures they slowed their rate of travel. All five had to do a double take at what was standing there waiting for them. They were female, obviously, and stood at least five feet tall, probably more. One had red hair, one black, one was blond, one brown, and the last magenta. All five were dressed nicely, but the tension was obvious in their faces and stances.

Ruby could relate, as she had never seen any beings that looked like them before. What were they? And more importantly, were they friendly?

"Look how tall those girls are!" said Amethyst.

"But they're not fashionable, except for the one with blond hair," put in Topaz.

"They aren't ogres or gremlins..." said Sapphire.

They stopped their skoots in front of these strange people, and a few moments of stunned silence passed as each party studied the other.

"Um, hi!" said Ruby, stepping off her skoot, "We're kinda lost, and were wondering if you could help us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"We- we can try," answered Bloom stepping forward.

She was staring at five girls who were no more than three feet tall, riding on small antigravity cycles that were made for their statures. All five got off, taking off their helmets, and the Winx Club got another surprise.

When they pulled off the crash helmets, enormous amounts of hair were freed, springing back into various shapes. Stella made a strangling noise in her throat. All five were dressed nicely, and their clothes wouldn't even be commented on in Magix.

The one who had spoken had red hair that she swept her hands through and made it into a five-pointed star. This one had unsettlingly red eyes and tanned skin.

Another had black hair that was separated into two balls held together by buckled leather belts. She had a mole on her upper lip and light blue eyes. Her skin was pale, with a hint of yellow. Her expression was a cautious smirk.

The third struggled with her helmet for a few seconds, then remembered to unbuckle it. Her hair was a bright blond that was gathered like a pony tail but was spiky and stood straight out from her head. This one had amber eyes and a friendly smile.

The fourth's pink hair stood up away from her head and was nicely combed. She had pink eyes that had a mysterious wisdom visible in them.

The last's hair was blue and cut in bangs and the back pulled into a more proper pony tail. But it stood up and out, curling down and back to itself. She took the glasses she had been wearing and put them on her forehead. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had freckles.

The sheer amount of hair revealed was astonishing, and made the girls seem twice as tall as they really were. Bloom finally noticed some other things about them. Their eyes were large, and their heads seemed a bit big for their bodies. They were thin, but their arms and legs were thicker at the extremities, sort of compensating for the larger head by creating an odd symmetry. They also had three fingers and a thumb and mildly-pointed ears.

But that was no excuse for being rude.

"Hi, I'm Bloom, and this is Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Stella," said the redhead of the Winx Club, gesturing at her friends in turn.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Amethyst, and this is Ruby, Topaz, Onyx, and Sapphire," said the one in pink, stepping forward.

Musa and Flora exchanged a glance. Pretty names.

"So, how can we help you?" asked Tecna.

"We were ambushed by Simon the gremlin, who opened a portal and sent us into the woods back there," explained Ruby, pointing back the way they came. "We finally found the road that led us here, but we still don't have any idea where we are. Can you direct us back to Trollzopolis?"

The Winx girls looked at each other.

"I... can't honestly say I've ever heard of it," said Stella. "Anyone?"

"I have," said Tecna, "It's a city on Magix. I remember a reference to it while I was researching Alfea. It's the main city where trolls live. So, you're trolls?"

"That's right," said Amethyst, nodding, "What are you?"

"Student fairies," answered Bloom. Trolls? Such things really exist? Well, the Trix have that ogre, Knut, so why not?

Topaz looked skeptical. "Aren't you a little tall to be fairies?"

The Winx girls gaped, not knowing how to answer that.

"Tope, how would you know how tall fairies should be?" asked Ruby.

"My book of legends and myths said fairies are only about six inches tall," the blond ditz answered, holding her hands apart to show them.

"Obviously it needs some revision," said Tecna, "Because that's what we are, and there aren't any students here that small."

"But..." Topaz looked confused. "That means my book is wrong!"

"Looks like," agreed Sapphire.

"How can it be wrong if it's in a book?" asked the blond troll, starting to get upset.

Amethyst went over and put an arm around her friend. "I'll explain it later. Right now, we need help."

Topaz gave Amethyst a long look, then calmed down. "Okay. You're right." She looked at the Winx. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Musa. "I always heard trolls were huge and ugly. Obviously that's wrong too."

It was the BFFL's turn to stare.

"It seems to me we have a learning opportunity here," said Tecna. "Let's not talk about what we've heard, but learn the facts by observing and listening to each other."

"Sounds good to me!" said Sapphire, giving the Technology Fairy a thumbs up. "You said you'd heard of Trollzopolis. Do you know where it is from here?"

Tecna shook her head. "No, it was just a mention in passing."

"What is this place, anyway?" asked Ruby, gesturing at the castle.

"The Alfea School for Fairies!" answered Bloom.

"Great. We just got out for semester break, and here we are at school again," groused Onyx.

Sapphire grinned to herself. A school meant a library. If she could get permission to check it out...

"Is there someone here that can help us?" asked Amethyst.

"Come on, we'll take you to see Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress," answered Bloom. "If anyone would know, it would be her."

She walked toward the entryway, and the five trolls grabbed their skoots by the handlebars and walked them. The rest of the Winx Club followed, bemused.

Inside the gate, Bloom spotted Ms. Griselda talking to Ms. DuFour. Luna and Priscilla had taken their leave of the teacher earlier.

"Ms. Griselda, can we see you for a minute?" called Bloom.

The two looked over and their eyes grew wide. Both got up and came to where the odd group waited.

"I see we have some visitors," Ms. Griselda said, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, my!" said Ms. DuFour, "You're the first trolls I've seen in... several hundred years, at least!"

"Me too," agreed Griselda. "And why are you here, may I ask? You seem a bit young to be so far from Trollzopolis by yourselves."

Ruby smiled. "Well, actually we are. We are teenagers, though."

"But it wasn't our fault!" put in Topaz, "That mean ol' gremlin Simon portaled us here to get rid of us!"

"SIMON! Now THERE'S a name I haven't heard in a long time!" said Griselda, "I thought he was banished to a Shadow Dimension three thousand years ago."

"He was," answered Sapphire, "Unfortunately the spell got weak, and we accidentally let him out."

Griselda nodded in understanding. "I see. That can happen to a spell over a long period of time. So you're lost, and need to get back home?"

"Yes ma'am," said Ruby, "We'd be grateful for any help. We don't have any idea where we are."

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but you're halfway around the world from the Troll Nation," said Ms. DuFour.

"Wonderful," muttered Onyx. Then louder, "We would have called home, but we can't get a phone signal. Do you even use spell phones here?"

"Cell phones," corrected Bloom, and all five Winx pulled theirs out.

"Can I borrow one? Our parents must be getting worried by now, it's got to be way late at home," said Sapphire.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said a new voice, and they turned to find Ms. Faragonda approaching. "The signal used by your phone company is on an entirely different frequency than the rest of Magix."

"Really?" asked Sapphire. She pulled out and flipped open her phone, but nothing.

"I'm afraid so. I'm Ms. Faragonda, the Headmistress of Alfea," the white-haired teacher said, "I welcome you as the first trolls to visit in a very long time."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said the five troll girls in unison.

The Winx exchanged a glance. THAT was weird!

"I think we're going to be in for an interesting time," said Stella as an aside to Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ms. Faragonda smiled at the visitors. "So if I understood correctly, that gremlin Simon sent you here, and you need to get back home?"

"Yes, ma'am," nodded Ruby.

"I'm pretty sure we can help you. Let me make some calls," answered Faragonda.

The relief was very evident on the troll-girls' faces. "We appreciate it, ma'am."

"But I'll warn you now, I probably won't be able to get you home before tomorrow," she added.

"That's fine. If we're halfway around the world, our parents will understand. They've been very understanding about our having to deal with Simon," said Amethyst.

"I'm very sorry to hear he's free," said Faragonda. "If you're fighting him, that must mean you're using the Magic of the Five?"

"That's right!" said Sapphire, "How did you know?"

"There isn't much about magic she doesn't know," answered Musa.

"I didn't know them very well, but how are the Ancients?" asked Griselda.

"They- they're doing fine!" said Amethyst, utterly shocked.

"Who is tutoring who?" asked Faragonda.

"Obsidian is my Ancient," said Ruby.

"Mr. Trollheimer is our science teacher at school, and my Ancient," said Sapphire.

"Zirconia for me," giggled Topaz,

"My grandma is mine," put in Amethyst.

"Which leaves Spinel, Zirconia's husband, for me," said Onyx.

"Very good," nodded Faragonda. "It's lunchtime. Have you eaten yet?"

"No ma'am," said Ruby.

"We were going into Magix for pizza and shopping," said Bloom.

Five sets of eyes three feet from the ground turned and looked at her.

"PIZZA!"

"SHOPPING!"

Faragonda laughed. "I'd say that takes care of that. Bloom, would you and your friends take charge of our visitors while I make some calls?"

"We'd be happy to, ma'am," said Bloom with a grin.

"If you would, park your vehicles over by the Wishing Well," said Griselda, pointing, "They'll be safe here."

The BFFL did so, leaving their helmets as well.

Just then the troll-girls found themselves surrounded by student fairies who came over and introduced themselves. Even though the girls making up the crowd around them were several feet taller than them, they found they weren't nervous about it. The fairies were friendly and eager to meet them and learn about them.

They also met Professor Wizgiz, the only person so far shorter than them. He had never met any trolls, either. He seemed to be studying them closely.

Finally they had to beg off from meeting more people; they were getting hungry. Following the Winx girls they went back to the bus stop and waited a few minutes for the next hoverbus arrival.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

"Last stop, City of Magix!" came the announcement, and the five fairies and five trolls got off the bus.

"Wow, this is great!" said Sapphire, looking around.

"Let's stick close to our new friends," said Onyx, "I'd hate to get lost here."

A minute's walk brought them to the pizzeria, where they put in orders and sat down. To their surprise, the place accepted the troll-girl's trollars as payment.

"Yeah, it surprised me too when they accepted money from earth when I first got here," said Bloom.

Stella and Topaz had found kindred spirits with each other when they discovered a mutual passion for fashion. Tecna and Sapphire did the same, but with science as a subject. Amethyst and Flora were talking gardening, Musa and Onyx about the latest music releases, and that left Bloom and Ruby sitting and watching the others.

Ruby smiled. "Looks like fairies and trolls are compatible."

Bloom laughed. "Yeah, it does. Now I'm glad we missed the earlier bus. So, tell me about yourself."

The redheaded troll-girl shrugged. "Not much to tell. I'm fourteen and a freshman at Trollzopolis High School. I've got a cat. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen, and just started at Alfea. I'm from a planet called Earth. I've got a bunny named Kiko," the redheaded fairy answered.

Just then the pizza arrived, and further work at forming the bonds of friendship had to wait for more important things.

That being the case, none of the group noticed the cold pair of ice-blue eyes watching them through the front window.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Icy moved on and met her coven sisters Stormy and Darcy at the Hex Cafe. As she sat down a waiter appeared with a drink Darcy had ordered for her.

"Thanks, cutie!" she said, and handed him a couple of bills. "Keep the change."

"What took you so long?" asked Stormy.

"I came across Princess Stella and her little pixie friends at that place that makes the round meat pies," she answered, "And they had some children with them."

"Children?" asked Darcy.

"Yeah... I think they were, anyway. They were pretty short. And you should have seen all the hair they had!" she added.

"Hmm..." said Darcy, thinking, "Maybe we will. This might be the chance we need to get her ring!"

"How do you figure that?" asked Stormy, taking a drink of something that was dark red.

"If we attack them now, they'll have to protect those kids, so it should be a simple matter to beat them and get the ring," she said.

"Oooh, I like that!" said Stormy.

"Me too!" said Icy with a grin. She stirred her drink and took a sip. "We'll have to be careful, though. Hurting kids isn't a good idea, at least until we get the Dragonfire."

"Yeah, don't want the Magix Police after us if we can't defend ourselves from them," agreed Darcy.

Stormy looked annoyed, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'll use my ball lightning spell and isolate them. We can use them as hostages without doing any harm."

"NOW you're talking!" said Darcy, "I see hanging around me is helping you think better!"

"As if!" said Stormy, sitting up. She held up a hand and lightning flashed between her fingers. "Want to know what else I'm thinking about?"

"Chill, you two. We need to finish making the plan," said Icy.

"So you have one?" asked Darcy, ignoring Stormy's threat.

"Of course. First we need to find out where they're going. Then we can pick out a good place to attack," said Icy.

Darcy waved her hand, and a circle of darkness a foot across formed over the empty seat. The substance swirled for a bit, then an image of Stella appeared. She was talking to someone not visible in the picture.

"You're gonna love the shopping district!" said Stella, "They get the newest things in from all over the Magical Universe, and have a great system for trying them on."

Darcy made a gesture like opening her fingers, and the picture-cloud expanded a bit to include the person Stella was talking to. It was one of the children, with amber eyes and blond hair. Lots of blond hair.

"Wow, you were right!" said Stormy, "I've never seen so much hair!"

"I wonder how she keeps it up like that?" said Darcy.

"Either lots of hair spray, or a spell," declared Stormy.

"Shh..." said Icy.

"It's a walk of a few blocks to Macchio's," said Stella.

"Well, I'm finished eating, so what are we waiting for?" asked Topaz.

Stella grinned. "If you're waiting for me, you're backing up!"

Topaz giggled.

She and Stella stood up, and presumably the rest of their party did as well.

"That's what we needed to hear!" exclaimed Icy, and Darcy let the view spell dissipate. "Let's go! We can ambush them at Stray Cat Alley."

The Trix stood up and vanished from the cafe.

The waiter came over to bus the table. "Typical of those three," he thought, "Leave a mess and don't leave a tip."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The emptiness of Stray Cat Alley was suddenly filled by the appearance of the three witches known collectively as the Trix.

"Check and see if they're coming," said Icy.

Darcy nodded and went to the intersection where the alley met the main street. She looked to the left, where she knew the meat-pie place was, then came back to her sisters. "Nothing yet. Let's decide what we're going to do."

Stormy looked around. "I'll herd the kids over to that wall, where the indentation is, and they'll be out of the way."

"Just watch the power level on the ball lightning," cautioned Icy.

Stormy nodded. "I know. I will. If they touch it, they'll get a shock, but nothing damaging."

"That would be funny, all that hair standing out even more than it already does!" laughed Darcy.

"Good enough," chuckled Icy with a nod. "Now we need some way to get them into the alley."

"I'll cast an illusion spell that will make them think they're still on the main way, but will steer them in here," said Darcy.

Icy gave a nasty grin. "Perfect. When they get here, drop the spell and Stormy will use the ball lightning to separate the kids. I'll use Ice Coffin on everyone but Stella and we'll get the ring."

The Trix laughed. All their hard work toward getting Stella's ring was about to pay off. At an unspoken agreement the three witches used magic to move the alley's debris away from the entrance. They didn't want the fairies to have any ammo if it came to a fight, or give away the illusion too soon.

"They should be along any minute now, so be ready," said Darcy, and went back to the entrance to continue her vigil.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

The group of fairies and trolls walked along the streets of Magix, heading for the clothing district. They were talking and laughing as they did, and friendships were cemented.

Other inhabitants of the city that was the crossroads of the Magical Universe barely raised an eyebrow at the odd sight. Considering the types of people that lived there and passed through, this was only slightly unusual.

"...and we've been the BFFL ever since!" said Ruby.

"BFFL... what's that mean again?" asked Flora.

"Best Friends For Life," answered Amethyst. "And we mean it, too."

"That is so great, that you have such a strong friendship," said Flora, "We call ourselves the Winx Club."

"What do you wink at?" asked Topaz.

"It's like 'wings', but with an 'X' as the last letter," said Musa, rolling her eyes. This blond troll was a bit spacey.

The blond troll's forehead wrinkled as she thought about that. "But you don't have wings."

"Sure we do, when we're in fairy form," said Stella, "Otherwise they'd just get in the way."

"You change forms?" asked Sapphire, "That's cool!"

"It's kinda fun, unless you run out of energy and change back while way up in the air," said Bloom.

"So being a fairy can be dangerous," commented Onyx.

"Little girl, you don't know the half of it," said a new voice.

The group stopped and looked around. "Who said that?" asked Ruby.

Stella looked annoyed. "Sounded like..."

Their surroundings suddenly shimmered and changed, and they found themselves in a dark alley with high brick walls on either side of them. Three girls stood there, each with a nasty grin.

"Icy! I thought so!" said Stella.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked Bloom.

"Witches," answered the other redhead.

"Witches!" exclaimed Topaz, looking scared.

"That's right, witches! And we're gonna gobble you up!" said Stormy. She held her hands toward the trolls, and several bright balls of light flew from them and started circling her targets. "Now back against that wall, and don't touch the ball lighting, unless you WANT a nasty shock!"

Having little choice, the troll-girls moved toward the wall, the balls of lightning following closely. Finally they were pinned against it, and the balls flew back and forth in front of them randomly.

"Don't hurt them!" shouted Bloom.

"We don't care about them, pixie, but since you do, they'll make good hostages!" said Icy. "As long as you cooperate, nothing will happen."

Topaz looked at Ruby. "Pixies? I thought they were fairies!"

Ruby slapped a hand to her face. "On task, Tope! These guys mean business!"

"Oh, right, my bad," said Topaz. She turned her attention back to the drama playing out in front of her.

"What do you want, Icy?" asked Musa.

"What we've always wanted, Stella's ring!" said Darcy. "So give, or else!" she held out her hand.

As Stella took a step forward, Bloom's mind went into high gear.

It was obvious the Trix thought the trolls were children and would be too scared to do anything. But their new friends had shown them their own type of magic. A bracelet made of what they called 'spell beads' that had different effects depending on what the ingredients were. Kind of like a potion or brew in solid form. Said ingredients were mixed into a magical substance called amber that supported and amplified magic. Their magic came from within, channeled through a gem in their belly button also made of amber, and triggered by a rhyming chant.

If the stories they had been told were true, the troll-girls were competent and brave, and could think on their feet. She felt she could trust Ruby and the others to help when they saw a chance. She was taking a gamble here, and she hoped it worked. Otherwise, Stella's ring would be lost.

"Guys, transform! Bloom Magic-" said Bloom, but was interrupted.

"ICE COFFIN!" shouted Icy, and the Winx except for Stella were encased in thick, clear ice, unmoving. The BFFL gasped.

"Why you... witches! Solaria!" shouted Stella, and transformed, tossing her ring into the air. She caught her scepter and flew up a few feet.

"No you don't!" shouted Darcy, "Mystical Darkness!" and she gestured at the fairy.

"AAAGGHHH!" screamed Stella, finding herself encased in absolute blackness. "It's cold!" She tried to radiate sunlight to counter the dark, but Darcy amplified the spell, neutralizing the effort.

Weakened, Stella fell to the ground, her feet barely hitting first, and she crumpled into a heap. Her fairy form vanished and her scepter became a ring.

The Trix laughed. "Got her!"

"We've got to do something," Ruby whispered to her friends.

"On it," said Onyx, pulling a bead from her bracelet. She held it up, and both it and her black crescent-moon-shaped gem glowed. Glancing at the witches, she saw they were looking at Stella, so now was her chance.

"These balls of lightning are in our way, get rid of them now and we'll save the day!"

She tossed the bead in front of her where it vanished and left a gray cloud made of water vapor. The lightning shorted out and left them free.

Another glance at the witches told them their attention was still on the fallen fairy. They ran past the ice coffin and pulled beads.

"HEY!" shouted Ruby, and the Trix turned toward them, surprised.

"How did you..." started Stormy.

"This alley's dark and needs some light, do it now and make it bright!" chanted Sapphire, throwing the bead.

The alley's walls and ground started glowing brightly. The trolls were not affected, nor was the Fairy of the Sun and Moon. But the three witches screamed and closed their eyes.

The trolls chanted together, and their gems and beads glowed.

"Witches as thieves will never win, go back to the way things might have been!" And they threw the beads at the Trix, who vanished in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Thanks, guys," said Stella, as Amethyst and Topaz helped her sit up.

"Hey, can't let anything happen to someone smart as I am when it comes to fashion!" giggled Topaz.

Sapphire was holding a spell bead and tapping on the ice, careful not to get her finger stuck like she had before. "Let's see now..." she muttered.

"I'll take care of it," said Stella, standing up. She was a little wobbly, and Topaz grabbed her hand to steady her. A moment's recovery and she transformed back to fairy form, much to the interest and delight of the trolls.

Using her scepter she melted the ice holding her friends and soon had them free. The other Winx sat shivering until a spell bead's magic made itself known to them, warming them up and returning their strength.

"So what did you do to the witches?" asked Bloom as they made their way out of the alley.

"Sent them back to wherever they were last, with no memory of what happened here," said Sapphire. "That way they won't seek revenge."

"Thanks again, guys," said Flora, and they headed on toward the stores.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy found themselves sitting at their table in the Hex Cafe, drinks in front of them.

"So, who did you say you saw?" asked Darcy.

"Oh, it was..." started Icy, then she got confused. She shook her head. "I can't remember now. Oh, well." She took a sip of her drink, none the wiser. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The group of fairies and trolls, now fast friends, got back to Alfea a couple of hours later. They would have stayed longer shopping in Magix, but for the trolls it was now late at night and they felt the need for sleep.

Ms. Griselda met them at the gate.

"Ms. Faragonda spoke to Obsidian, and she promised to call your parents," she said.

"Thanks a lot," answered Ruby, "That's a load off our minds."

"She's also arranged a ride home for you, but as she feared it will have to wait until tomorrow," the severe teacher added.

"That's okay," said Sapphire, "But we really need to get to bed."

"I thought as much, so I've set aside a suite in the student wing for you. Follow me, please," she answered.

As they crossed the quad, the trolls noted their skoots and helmets were still where they had left them. Soon they had showered, crashed and burned, barely remembering to say good night to their new friends and hostess.

Griselda closed the door and turned to the Winx, who were standing in the hall waiting for her.

"I gather you showed them a good time?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," answered Musa.

"That Topaz really knows her fashion," said Stella, "We had a great time!"

"Good job," she nodded, and started to leave.

"Uh, Miss," started Bloom, "Why is it that we've never seen trolls around? Are they rare or something?"

Griselda pondered her answer for a few seconds, then said, "Follow me."

The Winx soon discovered that their teacher was heading for the library. Since school was out, it stood empty on this Saturday afternoon. She took them over to a globe of the planet Magix.

"Here's where we are," she said, pointing to a spot labeled "Magix." She turned the globe 180 degrees. "And here is the city of Trollzopolis. Almost all the trolls in the world live in it or one of the surrounding cities, like Trolladelphia." She pointed at another spot south and east of the first.

Bloom snorted. Trolladelphia?

Stella gave her a look. "Does that mean something to you, Bloom?"

"Yeah, but never mind, not important," she answered.

"Is that deliberate, them living in one place?" Tecna asked Griselda, getting back to the subject.

"Yes, it is," nodded Griselda. "The Troll Nation government has had a policy of isolation for a long, long time. It's not illegal for trolls to travel, but generally speaking they don't."

"But why?" asked Flora, "I really like these girls, and they're gifted in magic."

"There are some cultural reasons, but the main one is that gremlin Simon. They told you about him, I believe?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. He caused a lot of trouble for the trolls, and has taken over and nearly destroyed the troll civilization several times," said Tecna.

"He's the one who transported them here," added Stella. "I gather the spell is like the one I use with my scepter."

"Right. And if he ever succeeds and stays in power, he'll try to expand his influence to the rest of Magix. But it will be very hard for him to do that because they've chosen to keep to themselves and have very little contact with any other parts of the world."

"A whole people kept from the world because of fear of one would-be tyrant. That's so sad..." said Flora.

"I agree with you, Flora, but they debated a long time before taking that action. They felt the risks outweighed the benefits," said Griselda.

"Too bad. It would be interesting to know a troll fairy," said Flora.

Griselda shook her head. "Trolls don't become fairies," she said, "Their magic and the way it's used is very tightly ingrained into what and who they are. Their system of magic is very old, and has evolved so that transforming isn't necessary."

"Your friends can work together to cast a spell, and it will be a lot stronger than one cast individually. In their parlance it's called the Magic of the Five," said the teacher, cleaning her glasses.

"Cast a spell together..." said Bloom, thoughtfully.

"That sounds cool," said Musa.

"Fairies can do that too. It's called a Convergence Spell. You'll learn it next year," said Griselda.

"You said they had cultural reasons for isolating themselves?" asked Tecna.

"Yes. As part of the idea of unity, many names of things they use have the word 'troll' in them," said Griselda.

"Like the money they used was called 'trollars' instead of 'dollars'," said Bloom.

"'Trollzopolis' instead of 'Metropolis'," added Tecna.

"'Trolladelphia' instead of 'Philadelphia'," said Bloom.

The others gave her a brief, wondering look.

"Being named after gemstones is unique in my experience," put in Musa.

"That's a thought," said Flora, "What about male trolls?"

"As a rule, they are named for rocks and minerals," was the reply. "But they use ordinary names as well."

"Like, say, Mica, or Coal?" asked Tecna.

"That's right. When you get a chance, ask what their family names are," said Griselda. "There are other unique things about trolls you'll discover if you observe them." She glanced at a clock. "I need to check some things, so any more questions will have to wait for later. There are some books about trolls here, if you're interested."

"Hey, yeah!" said Stella, "It's Saturday afternoon, and we're in the library!"

Griselda rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't hurt you to spend more time here and less time shopping."

Stella looked at the tall woman like she had just cut up her favorite credit card.

Griselda smirked and left the Winx to their own devices.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

Bloom was the last fairy to flop down on the couch in the common room of their suite. Kiko jumped into her lap, and she petted him.

"What an incredible day!" said Flora, "Making new friends, and they're of a race I didn't know existed!"

"They are a lot of fun, aren't they?" asked Musa. She and Onyx had really hit it off, and she found the troll girl was very knowledgeable about music of all kinds, even if the artists she knew of were all trolls. Oddly, they did discover some classical music titles they both knew.

"It really makes me sad that they go home tomorrow, and we won't see them again," said Flora.

"Yeah, it'll be hard to keep in touch without a compatible phone service," said Tecna.

"Can't you do something about it?" asked Musa.

The Fairy of Technology shook her head. "I looked at Sapphire's spell phone, but the way it's configured prevents any major modifications."

"Oh yeah, spell phone. What's that about?" asked Stella.

"Apparently they can put one of those beads in the phone port and send a spell over the service line," answered Tecna.

"Oh, man, that is SO cool!" said Musa.

"I've got an idea," said Bloom.

"I hoped you would, sweetie, what is it?" asked Flora.

"This guy Simon is responsible for the trolls isolating themselves, right? So what about if tomorrow we go to Trollzopolis with them, and help take him out? Then they can start being part of Magix again," she said.

"But we're on vacation, and that's too much like school work!" protested Stella.

"So you're saying you don't want to see Topaz again?" asked Musa.

The blond princess gaped at her. "No, but..."

"Besides, they helped us out of a really tight spot. We owe them. You especially, Stella," the Musical Fairy went on.

"I... er... I guess you're right. I'm in," said Stella, turning red.

"As fairies, it's our duty to help people in trouble. I would say the trolls are in trouble," said Flora.

There was agreement with that, and with the idea of going with them.

"We'll ask Ms. Faragonda tomorrow morning," said Bloom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning dawned bright and clear.

In the student suite loaned to them, the five troll-girls woke up and performed their morning ablutions, then held a meeting.

"We really hit it lucky, ending up where we have," said Ruby.

"Boy I'll say!" said Topaz, "Stella's great to have met and be with!"

"Yeah, Tope, but that's not what I meant, said Ruby, "Being here has really opened my eyes about how big the world is, and what's in it."

"Yeah, who knew?" asked Onyx.

"Who knew what?" asked Topaz, looking at the dark girl.

"Who knew fairies and witches are real? And now we've met some!" was the answer.

"And we've only scratched the surface! I bet there's some really incredible things in Magix we didn't see," said Sapphire.

"And some we did, like that pizza," said Amethyst, "Best I've ever had. And the people we've met! Almost everyone is taller than us, but I haven't felt uncomfortable. Just a bit of a crick in my neck."

"I've felt very welcome," agreed Topaz. "But those witches were scary! Brrr!"

"Yeah, and dangerous," added Onyx.

"That spell we did should hold for years, at least. By the time it wears off, it won't matter," said Sapphire.

"So everyone will be safe! Great!" said Topaz.

"You know, I think we should give them something for helping us," said Amethyst.

"OH! Great idea, Ame!" said Topaz, grinning.

"Oh, definitely!" agreed Sapphire.

"I'd go along with that," said Onyx, nodding.

"Me too," said Ruby, "But what? We don't have much with us."

They were all quiet for a minute, thinking.

"Well, we have until our ride gets here, so let's think about it," said Ruby at last, and they agreed with that.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

The Winx Club met the BFFL and took them to breakfast. The visitors were very impressed with the dining hall that doubled as a ballroom. It was large and airy, with stone columns and a huge window. A raised dais sat to one side where the teachers ate and where the band was located during parties.

Many of the fairies who had introduced themselves yesterday came over and said good morning.

After breakfast Ms. Faragonda came over to the table.

"I've arranged a ride home for you in a ship from the Red Fountain School," she told them, "But it won't be here until this afternoon. It should take about two hours to get there."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Sapphire. "Could I get permission to visit your library?"

"Certainly, dear," answered Faragonda with a smile, "Talk to Miss Barbatea when you get there, she'll get you oriented."

"Miss Barbatea... Okay, thanks!" nodded the freckled troll-girl.

"I'll let you know when the ship gets here," said Faragonda, and took her leave.

"Say, Ruby, couldn't you use those spell beads to transport back home?" asked Musa a minute later.

The troll with the star-shaped hair shook her head. "No. We're still learning magic, and it hasn't been that long since our gems got their glow." She looked at her bead bracelet. "Plus we don't have any portal spells. All mine are either hair care or personal hygiene."

"Stella, what about your scepter?" asked Tecna.

The blond fairy sighed. "I'm still too weak. Darcy's darkness spell really took it out of me. If they could wait a day, then I could do it."

"Sapphire, if you're finished eating, I'll show you the library," offered Tecna, standing up.

"Okay, let's go!" she answered, and they headed for the stairs. As they did, Sapphire reached over and took Tecna's hand. It surprised the fairy, but she smiled and accepted it. The new friends disappeared up the stairs.

"Library. Great. We'll never get Saph out of there," said Onyx, shaking her head.

"Tec's the same way. We'd better have some crowbars with us when we go get them," answered Musa. "And they'll leave kicking and screaming the whole way."

There was laughter and agreement with that.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

As they crossed the quad, Sapphire stopped by her skoot and cleaned her glasses with a cloth taken from a compartment. She noticed the compartment where she kept extra spell beads, and an idea for a present came to her. First she would have to see what the library had, but it did seem to be viable...

"Not that I mind, but why did you take my hand?" asked Tecna, studying the machine.

"Oh, in our culture, it's a gesture of friendship," she answered. She put away the cloth and they headed for the library.

"I see. I'm from the planet Zenith, and we have no such thing," said Tecna, "In fact, I'm finding the fairies and other beings I meet here on Magix to be far more emotional and willing to touch and be touched than I'm used to."

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Sapphire, looking up at Tecna. She looked sad and her face was red.

"You didn't. I enjoy learning about others, so don't change your behavior just for fear of doing so," the magenta-haired fairy said with a smile.

"Thanks. You fairies are the first people I've had a chance to talk to who weren't trying to kill us or enslave us," said the brilliant troll-girl, looking relieved.

"We're hoping to help change that," said Tecna, leading the way toward the library, "We're going to ask if we can go with you and stop this Simon of yours for good."

"Oh, wonderful! Thanks!" she answered, just as they got to the library door. "WOW!" she exclaimed, looking around with even wider eyes once she got inside.

"Miss Barbatea's desk is this way," said Tecna, pointing. She headed in that direction, the troll following and trying to take in everything at once.

Alfea's Head Librarian had brown curly hair and glasses, and just at the moment was making notes on the condition of a book. She looked up as the odd pair approached.

"Hello, Tecna," she said, then got a look at the other girl. "OH! You're one of the trolls I heard was visiting!"

"Yes ma'am," Sapphire nodded. "I'm Sapphire Trollzawa. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Miss Barbatea, the Head Librarian. How can I help?" she asked.

"Trollzawa?" Tecna thought to herself. Then she remembered what Griselda said about troll family names. Interesting...

"Honestly, I'm not really sure! This is my first time away from home, I'm in a new library, and I have so many questions I think I'll explode before I can get them all out!" she said.

Barbatea smiled. "Don't do that! We wouldn't want to ruin the books, would we?"

Sapphire cracked up. "No, we don't. Wouldn't do me much good either."

"Here's the library's layout," said Barbatea, handing her a piece of paper, "Tecna can help you from there. Have fun!"

As they wandered the library, Sapphire flitted from book to book, excited about what she'd found. A door with a gate across it in the back wall caught her attention.

"What's that?" she asked Tecna, pointing.

"The Restricted Section," answered the fairy, "You have to have special permission to access those books."

"Oh. Well, there's plenty out here for me to look at anyway," said Sapphire, turning away from it. She spotted the globe Griselda had used earlier, and looked up where Trollzopolis was compared to Magix.

"Halfway around the planet..." she muttered. She saw where other troll cities were present, like Trollisburg, the oldest troll settlement, and Trolladelphia, one of the newest.

Looking at the paper, she saw where there was a section on troll civilization and magic. She found it to be on the bottom shelf, and from the dust none had been disturbed in a very long time. There were only a half-dozen books in the section, all of them concerned with the troll magic system. They were very old, as well.

"Looks like my gift idea is a good one after all," thought Sapphire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

While the rest of the BFFL and Winx Club went outside to sit on the benches near the Wishing Well after eating, Bloom excused herself to go to Ms. Faragonda's office.

She tapped on the door, and heard "Come in, Bloom."

"Ma'am can I talk to you?" she asked, coming in and sitting down.

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?" the kindly headmistress answered, sitting back and steepling her fingers.

"It's the trolls," she began, "We've been talking about what Ms. Griselda told us; the reasons the trolls have isolated themselves. We think it's wrong, and want to help. I want to ask permission for us to go with them and take care of Simon once and for all."

Faragonda smiled to herself. Events were happening just as she hoped. She agreed with Bloom; Magix was a poorer place without the trolls being part of it, and here was an opportunity to change that. It would be good for Bloom and her friends both as a learning experience and as fairies in general. After all, once they became full fairies, helping people would be their job.

"Simon is dangerous, Bloom," answered Faragonda, "He's well over three thousand years old, knowledgeable in magic, and very powerful. It takes the Magic of the Five, that is, five trolls working together, to be stronger."

"All the more reason we should go, ma'am," countered Bloom, "Our additional magic can help."

"Have all your friends said they want to go?" the teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am, we're agreed," said Bloom.

Faragonda appeared to give the idea careful consideration, but actually she had made up her mind. "Very well, Bloom," she said at last, "You're determined and your reasons are sound. I agree you can go, but take care!"

"Thank you, ma'am, we will!" Bloom answered, grinning. She stood up.

"I suggest you girls pack an overnight bag, just in case," Faragonda added. "And I got a call from Saladin just before you came in. The ship will be here in about an hour," she said.

Bloom nodded. "We will. And thanks!" She left before Faragonda could reconsider.

But the headmistress merely smiled to herself and went back to her paperwork.

Bloom almost ran out to where her friends were.

"Guys, I've got great news!" she announced, "Ms. F has agreed we can go with you and help you with Simon!"

"All right!" said the Winx Club.

The trolls, however, looked uneasy.

"Thanks for the offer, but are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Ruby.

"Well, duh!" exclaimed Stella, "We fairies are all about helping people and taking down the bad guys!"

"But this isn't your fight!" objected Amethyst, "I couldn't stand it if any of you got hurt because of us!"

"Hey, we're big girls, we can handle ourselves!" said Musa, indignantly.

"Personally I'm in favor of any help we can get," said Onyx, "Besides, we owe him a smack down for those mind-control cookies."

Musa looked at the dark troll-girl. "Do I want to know?"

Onyx shook her head. "We're still trying to live it down."

Bloom sat down by Ruby. "Let us help, please. We couldn't stand it if anything happened to any of you, either."

Amethyst blushed. "Got us there, I guess."

"Thanks, everyone, we can really use your help," said Ruby.

"Okay, Ms. F told me the ship will be here in an hour, and we need to pack an overnight bag. Let's do that and get our respective brainiacs out of the library," said Bloom, standing.

wc/bffl wc/bffl wc/bffl

It was surprisingly easy to get Tecna and Sapphire out of the library. Once the news was conveyed, the fairy went to her room to pack, and Sapphire took her friends outside for a quick meeting.

"Guys, I've got an idea for a present," said Sapphire, "There's only a half dozen books about trolls here, and we've got an opportunity to change that. I suggest making a book on troll history."

"That's great, Saph, but where are we gonna get a book? The ship will be here pretty soon so we don't have time to go back to Magix," objected Ruby.

Sapphire gave the redhead an annoyed look. "You should know that any library worthy of the name keeps blank books available, just in case one gets ruined. The information gets magically transferred over, and nothing is lost."

"So... we're going to make a book?" asked Topaz. "I'd vote for using a fashion update spell, but whatever...,"

"Topaz, a book can be used by many people over a long time and will teach them about us," said Amethyst. "Fashion changes all the time."

"Yeah, that's what makes it so much fun!" said the blond ditz.

"I think a history book is a good idea," said Onyx.

"Are we agreed, then?" asked Ruby, and got no objections.

"I'll go talk to Miss Barbatea, and meet you back at the quad," said Sapphire, turning back to the library.

The librarian was very willing to give a blank book for such a purpose, and by the time the two of them got outside, they found the teachers and students had all gathered to say goodbye to their visitors.

Ruby said in a loud voice, "Everyone, we can't thank you enough for your hospitality, helping five strangers from the other side of the world. We don't have much with us, since the trip wasn't planned, but as a token of our gratitude, we want to leave you with a book of troll history, since your library didn't have anything."

"Oh, what a wonderful present!" said Faragonda, "Thank you so much! Knowledge is always welcome here!"

The fairies clapped politely.

"Here's the book," said Sapphire, taking it to her friends.

"Put it down on that bench," directed Ruby, and the blue-haired troll did so.

"And here's the transfer bead," Sapphire added, and took it from the compartment on her skoot.

As the fairies watched, the five trolls made a circle, putting their hands over the bead. Then they chanted:

"To these fairies we trolls are a mystery, so fill this blank book with troll history!"

Sapphire threw the bead at the book and it was surrounded by pink smoke, which took a few seconds to dissipate. She went over and opened it, flipping rapidly through the pages. "All here!" she pronounced proudly. Then she gave it to Ms. Faragonda.

The surrounding fairies were fascinated with the spell ritual, and gave them cheers and applause.

"Thank you!" the white-haired woman said, "You have enriched our school, and This book will be kept safe in the library. I hope this is the beginning of new ties between the troll nation and Magix," She gestured, and a pen appeared out of thin air. "Will you sign it, please?"

The trolls did so, and Miss Barbatea took the book in hand. "I have just the place for it!"

The surrounding fairies came over to them, saying goodbye.

"How do those beads work?" asked Amaryl.

"The magic we have is channeled through our gems," said Sapphire, pointing to the flower-shaped blue gem in her belly button,  
"And the incantation activates it."

"Can I try one?" she asked.

"Sure," was the answer, and Sapphire plucked a bead from her bracelet and looked at it. "Okay, this is a color change bead. The spell will last for thirty seconds." She handed it to the fairy and looked around. "Those flowers will be good. Say this: This yellow is old, in which they grew, turn them pink, for something new, and toss it into them."

Everyone stopped to watch.

"This yellow is old, in which they grew, turn them pink, for something new," Amaryl said, and threw the bead.

Nothing happened, and the fairies laughed.

Turning red, Amaryl asked, "What happened?"

"The kind of magic trolls use is different from fairy magic," said Ms. Faragonda, "I didn't expect it to work, but it was a good try. I felt your magic trying to activate the bead."

Just then a whooshing noise grew from the direction of Lake Roccoluce, and a ship from Red Fountain appeared over the trees. It circled the campus, then landed neatly in the quad.

"Look! A space ship!" said Topaz, pointing.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The hatch under the small red ship opened and a Specialist walked out. To the disappointment of the Winx Club the sole occupant was Spencer, a slightly-built guy with orange hair. He was wearing the Red Fountain uniform.

"That's our cue!" said Ruby, "Let's get our skoots on board."

"He's cute, but that uniform is weak," said Topaz.

A few minutes later the devices were secured, and the trolls came back out to the bottom of the ramp. The fairies stayed aboard, putting away their bags.

"Have a good trip home, and say hello to your Ancients for us!" said Faragonda.

"Goodbye, everybody! Thanks for everything!" called Amethyst.

"I hope we'll get to visit again!" said Sapphire.

Stay fashionable!" said Topaz.

"Goodbye!" put in Ruby.

Onyx, standing on the end, didn't say anything but waited until the others had turned back to the ship before she waved and joined them.

The ship's engines, idling since landing, rose in pitch as the ramp closed, and it lifted off, hovering for a moment before turning and flying over the gate and the woods, then took a turn to the west.

The fairies had met Spencer before, but didn't know him well. Tecna sat in the copilot's seat with his permission and took over navigation.

Additional seats had been put aboard, but they were rather large for the troll-girls. The skoots had been stored in a side compartment, and the fairies' overnight bags with them.

"We're on course," Tecna announced, "Trollzopolis in two hours, five minutes." She looked at Spencer. "Do we have a place to land?"

He nodded, adjusting some controls, "Saladin contacted the airport, and they're expecting us. You'll find a map and the coordinates in the nav computer."

Sapphire got up and stood by Tecna, watching as she worked. She addressed Spencer. "You have maps? Other ships have been there before?"

He shrugged. "I haven't, but as I understand it, Red Fountain ships have been there before."

"Can I ask a personal question?" said Stella, looking at the other blond.

"Sure!" answered Topaz, smiling at her friend.

"How do you get your hair to stand up like that? A spell or lots of spray?" she asked.

The trolls chuckled. "Actually, it's natural for a troll's hair to stand like this," said Ruby.

"And when we get upset or tired, it droops," added Amethyst.

"The state of your hair is controlled by your emotions?" Musa asked.

"More or less," said Onyx, shrugging.

"Our turn," said Ruby, "Tell us about those witches."

"The one with white hair is Icy, the one with glasses is Darcy, and the other is Stormy. They specialize in spells using ice, darkness, and storms, respectively," said Bloom. "They attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches. They're called the Trix."

"A school for witches?" asked Topaz, surprised, "But witches are evil! Why would anybody teach evil?"

"That's not necessarily true," said Flora, "They study the methods of evil, and have dark magic, but are also concerned with the defense of Magix. Some of them are evil, though, like the Trix."

"It's also about keeping the balance," put in Tecna, "Witches and fairies are two sides of the same coin."

"And what about the school you attend, Spencer?" asked Sapphire.

"Red Fountain is a boy's school," he answered, "Magic is a minor study for us, but we're considered the Third Point of Magic. We study weapons and fighting styles, and join with the fairies and witches as needed to defend Magix."

"So what about that ring they wanted?" asked Amethyst.

"It's the Ring of Solaria, my home," said Stella, "It has great power, and I'm not surprised they are after it." She held out her hand so the trolls could see it. Sapphire looked over, but didn't want to leave her place by Tecna.

"Thank you all again for getting us out of that trap," said Bloom.

"No prob," answered Ruby, "It's the least we could do for our new friends."

"So, what about this Simon?" asked Musa.

"He's a gremlin who was imprisoned in a Shadow Dimension three thousand years ago. The five of us accidentally let him out. He was the one who nearly destroyed troll civilization long ago, and that's still his goal today. We keep sending him back, but somehow he gets out again," said Onyx.

"He's got an ogre-dog-thing named Snarf who follows him," said Amethyst.

The fairies snorted with laugher. "Snarf?"

"Yeah, probably because he inhales when he eats," said Topaz. She gave a shudder.

The fairies cracked up.

"Don't laugh too loud," Ruby cautioned, "He's good at disguises too, and has tricked us more than once, even when we knew what to look for."

Topaz nodded. "He's usually small and cute, but he can turn into a giant monster when he wants to."

"Does Simon use spell beads?" Tecna asked.

"No, he uses magic directly. When we were under his power, he increased our magic so we could too. But he took it back when we got free," said Amethyst.

"Ms. Faragonda told me he's dangerous," said Bloom.

All five trolls nodded. "He is," they said in unison.

The fairies, and Spencer, exchanged a look at that, but chose not to say anything.

"So what are we going to do when we meet him?" asked Flora.

"We transform and kick his butt!" said Stella, "What else?"

"Look, as much as we appreciate you helping us, he's our enemy. We'll confront him, and you back us up," said Ruby.

"You're still worried about us getting hurt," said Musa.

"Yeah," agreed Onyx, "That's the last thing we want to happen."

"We don't like the idea either," said Musa, nodding, "But at the same time we don't want you hurt either. We'll need to watch each other's backs."

"Spencer, what are your orders?" asked Tecna.

"Stay with and protect the ship," he said, "And record what happens if it comes to a fight and I'm able to."

"That works," nodded Onyx.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," said Spencer, opening a piece of paper, "Someone named, uh, Obsidian is going to meet you at the airport."

"Great! Thanks!" said Ruby.

"I've got a question," said Flora, "Ms. Griselda said to ask you what your family names are."

"Trollman," said Ruby.

"Trollhopper," answered Topaz.

"von Trollenberg," said Onyx.

"van der Troll," put in Amethyst.

"Trollzawa," said Sapphire.

"Hmm..." said the Winx girls. Spencer looked over at them wearing a peculiar expression, but again, chose not to comment.

"What about you?" asked Topaz.

"We don't use our family names, but identify ourselves by our given names and where we're from," said Tecna, "It's part of our training to change mindsets. If we become Guardian Fairies, we'll be responsible for protecting and helping our entire realm, not just one family."

"Actually, that's true no matter what kind of fairy we end up as," amended Bloom.

"Okay, so where are you from?" asked Amethyst.

"Zenith," said Tecna.

"Linphea," answered Flora.

"Earth," was Bloom's reply.

"Melody," said Musa.

"And I mentioned earlier I'm from Solaria," said Stella.

"And now you know just as much as you did before, Am," smirked Ruby.

"I guess," agreed the pink-haired troll, who was at a loss with the unfamiliar names, and everyone laughed.

The rest of the trip passed pleasantly, with light conversation and jokes. At one point Spencer passed out bottled drinks whose flavor was unfamiliar to the trolls, but they enjoyed it.

As they got closer to Trollzopolis they left the sun behind and it disappeared below the horizon behind them. Finally the lights of the major troll city could be seen in the distance.

"Trollzopolis Air Control, this is Red Fountain Special Number One, approaching from the east, do you copy?" said Spencer into the radio.

"Roger that, Special," came the reply, "We've been expecting you, and have you on sensors. I understand you have VTOL capability?"

"That's correct, Control," answered the Specialist.

"We've cleared a hoverpad for you. Airport coordinates C-Seven, pad number three." said Control.

"Roger that, Control," said Tecna, tapping the keyboard, "We've got it located. Landing in two minutes."

"Acknowledged, Special, welcome to Trollzopolis," said the tower.

"Thank you, tower, Special One clear," said Spencer, and both he and Tecna got busy with the controls.

Two minutes later the Red Fountain ship landed neatly on Pad Three. The trolls were home.

The hatch opened and the fairies followed the trolls down the ramp. They looked around in the lit area, but saw no one.

"Where's Obsidian?" asked Amethyst.

"Here I am, girls," said a voice from a dark figure that came out of the shadows. An old woman with white hair done up behind her, wearing a black dress and a shawl. She used a cane to walk. "Welcome home!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"OBSIDIAN!" shouted the trolls in unison, and they ran over to greet her, giving her hugs.

"We are SO glad to be home!" said Topaz.

The Winx came out of the ship, looking around, but nobody else could be seen. They went over to the group of trolls.

The old woman looked up at them and smiled. "Hello, I'm Obsidian. I have to say I was surprised to hear from Faragonda out of the blue. You're her students?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Bloom.

"She wanted us to say hello," put in Ruby.

"Girls, Ruby's dad is here to pick you up," said the white-haired troll, "He's waiting in the parking lot."

"Thanks!" said everyone, and ran for the gate.

Obsidian turned back to the fairies. "I understand you've offered to help us with Simon and Snarf?"

"That's why we're here," said Stella, "They got us out of a tight spot with our enemies, so we want to return the favor."

"Thank you, the aid is very much appreciated," she nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves," said Bloom, "I'm Bloom of Earth, and this is Stella of Solaria, Tecna of Zenith, Flora of Linphea, and Musa of Melody."

Obsidian nodded. "I haven't had a chance to speak with fairies in many years. But that raises a point. I'm afraid our houses would be a bit awkward and uncomfortable for you, and to my knowledge there are no hotel rooms for people your size."

"We are prepared for that," said Tecna, "The ship can handle the six of us overnight."

"Six of you?" asked Obsidian.

"The pilot," explained Tecna, "He has to stay with the ship."

"Very well, then," nodded the old troll, "I'm sorry for the poor hospitality, but we weren't prepared for visitors."

"So we've been told," said Musa.

"That's the other reason we want to help," said Bloom, "If we get rid of Simon, there will be no reason for trolls to isolate themselves any more."

Obsidian considered that. "Yes, but things won't change overnight. We'll have to see how the general population handles it."

The sound of footsteps approaching grew from the direction of the parking lot, and voices with them.

"I would say we have a chance to find out," said Tecna.

"Dad, these are the fairies who brought us home," said Ruby, "This is Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom, and Stella."

With her and the other BFFL was an older troll, a few inches taller then the girls. He had dark red hair. The man stopped and stared for a moment at the much taller people, then came over.

"Thank you for bringing our daughters home," said Mr. Trollman, shaking Bloom's hand.

"We're glad to help!" said Bloom.

"I'm proud of my daughter and her friends, defending the troll nation from Simon, but I can't help but worry," he said, "They are just barely teens after all."

"We aren't much older than them, sir," said Musa, "And we've seen them in action. You're right to be proud of them."

The BFFL looked embarrassed, Topaz giggled, and Ruby mouthed a "thank you" at the fairies.

"Sorry to greet and run, but it is late," said Mr. Trollman.

"We understand, sir," said Musa.

Just then Spencer stepped down the ramp. "What about your cycles?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder into the ship.

"Can we leave them, just for tonight?" asked Ruby, "They won't fit in the car and I'm too tired to drive home. I need my beauty sleep," She primped a bit.

"With you there, girl," agreed Stella. It was only mid-afternoon to her, but she did insist on regular and extended sleep to maintain her beauty.

"Sure, they'll be safe," agreed the Specialist.

"Thank you," said Mr. Trollman, "Let's go, girls."

The BFFL ran over and gave the Winx a hug. "Thank you all so much for everything," said Sapphire.

"See ya tomorrow!" called Topaz, and they all followed Ruby's dad toward the parking lot.

Obsidian, who had stood and watched, looked at the much taller fairies. "We should talk." And she walked up the ramp and into the Red Fountain ship. The fairies followed.

The old woman looked around briefly and sat down with a sigh. Everyone else took seats as well.

"I'm very glad to have the girls home," said Obsidian, "We were beginning to wonder what happened when Faragonda called."

"As I understand, this Simon sent them through a portal and they ended up near Alfea," said Bloom. "They were a real hit with everyone, too. None of us students had ever met a troll before."

Obsidian nodded. "And if he hadn't, it isn't likely you ever would have. I've thought a lot about it since I got the call, and I think this is a sign that the Troll Nation's long-standing isolation should come to an end."

"We hope so," said Flora, " We really like those girls, and we have a lot in common."

The old woman smiled. "I could tell. And they like you, too."

"I really don't like the idea of not meeting Amethyst again," Flora added.

"Topaz is just as fashionable as I am," put in Stella, lifting her chin a bit. "I like having someone to share that with."

"I think Onyx could be a kindred spirit with me," said Musa.

"Ruby and I found we like a lot of the same things," added Bloom.

"Sapphire and I gravitate more toward research than application," said Tecna, "And she's more into physics and chemistry while I go for computer science. But we compliment each other that way."

Obsidian smiled to herself. Had they been trolls, these girls would have made a passable team to employ the Magic of the Five.

"It eases my heart to hear you say that," Obsidian nodded.

"So, what about tomorrow, and confronting Simon," asked Bloom.

"After Faragonda's call I spoke with the Mayor," answered Obsidian, "He feels contact with the rest of the world should be done slowly, and I agree. You're free to visit Trollzopolis, but there will not be any official steps taken now. They want to judge how the normal troll-on-the-street handles seeing you."

"A reasonable experiment," nodded Tecna.

"I think we should use your visit to draw Simon out," said Obsidian, "He hasn't done anything since portalling the girls, but that just means he's getting ready."

"Makes sense," said Bloom. "So... the BFFL will give us the tour and we'll wait for Simon to show up."

"Right. Simon has always been impatient, doubly so when he has schemes going, and that will work to our advantage. The second place on the tour will be a historical site south of the city. There's a park, but not much in the way of other property. It would be a good place for him to ambush you."

"And we'll be away from most of the people, nodded Flora.

"But what's the first place?" asked Stella.

"A high-end restaurant for breakfast," she answered. "All the arrangements have been made."

"This is going to be a tough one," said Stella, "We're hours behind you. We should be eating supper by then."

"Nothing wrong with breakfast for dinner," said Bloom, looking at her best friend.

"If you say so," shrugged the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, "But it sounds weird to me."

"Anybody there?" called an unfamiliar male voice from the bottom of the ramp.

Obsidian stood up. "Come in, Mr. Mayor," she called.

An older troll came into the cabin, rather portly, dressed in a neat suit and tie. His gray hair stood out and up, and was neatly combed. He had that 'politicians' look that would not have stood out in any seat of power anywhere.

After greetings, he got down to business. He explained that meeting others from elsewhere was important to his office. There had been others visit from time to time during his administration, but it was rare.

"I have to say we're very grateful for the help in dealing with Simon," he said, "The opportunity to connect with the rest of the world has all kinds of possibilities, and this is a chance we want to grab with both hands."

"Everything is arranged for tomorrow," Obsidian assured him.

"Fine, fine," he nodded, "Just please keep the damages to a minimum, if you could."

"We'll do our best, sir," said Tecna.

Finally the Mayor took his leave, as did Obsidian. She said that she WAS old, and needed her rest.

After they were gone Musa looked at her friends. "Needs her rest my foot. I'd lay odds that old woman will outlive all of us."

Nobody took the bet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Since 'the next morning' was 'that evening' for the Winx, they took a nap to rest and save up energy for the coming battle.

About nine A.M. local time a bus pulled up to the gate, and the BFFL got off. Greeting the fairies, they led them to the bus. They had to duck at the door, but the inside was high enough to accommodate them. It had to have room for troll hair, after all. Spencer begged off, citing orders.

At the restaurant they found they had to sit on mats at a low table, since there were no chairs available that would be wide enough. This was a normal eating arrangement in Musa's culture, so she smiled and made herself comfortable. Her friends followed suit.

The trolls they met were friendly, if a bit nervous at meeting people who weren't ogres or orcs and still much taller than they. Only a very few gave them dark looks and refused to come over.

After breakfast they were taken back to the Red Fountain ship, which would fly them to the historical site. It was an hour's drive by bus, and knowing the time lag the fairies were working under, wanted to provoke a confrontation as quickly as possible.

Spencer had gotten the flight data from the tower while the others were away, and once the fairies and trolls were aboard the ramp closed and they took off. The flight was three minutes long. The ship landed in the parking lot away from the few other cars and skoots.

As the ship shut down, Tecna asked a question. "What is this site? Nobody ever said."

"It's where a famous battle happened," answered Sapphire, "Major Magma Magnesium Trollnut led a small band of trolls against a much larger army of ogres here in eighteen fifty-seven. It's called the Battle of Billy Goat Bridge."

"A proud moment, I gather?" asked Flora.

"Yes. Trolls haven't fought trolls in thousands of years, so we don't have a standing military. There was one at the time, but it was more for show than anything else. The major's force was mostly just a bunch of farmers and city trolls who gathered to protect everyone else," said Sapphire. She pointed out the forward port toward a large statue of the hero. The Troll Nation flag flew to either side.

The fairies had to admit he cut a rather dashing figure, at least in stone.

"Opening the hatch," said Spencer, tapping the controls.

The BFFL were the first down the ramp, where someone was waiting for them. They stopped, looking at the intruder.

"SIMON! SNARF!" they exclaimed together.

"Welcome home!" he said, grinning. "I thought I was rid of you, but now I can get your magic for myself."

"I think we'll have something to say about that," said Stella, and she and the Winx stepped out of the ship behind the trolls.

"Who- who the heck are you?" asked Simon, startled.

"Fairies," answered Bloom.

"FAIRIES!" the gremlin exclaimed, "I thought your kind died out thousands of years ago!"

"Glad to disappoint you," smirked Musa.

The Winx were studying this new opponent. He was shorter than the trolls by a good foot, and seemed to be a child. He was wearing a neat blue school uniform and cap with a red bow tie. His skin was green, and his fangs were visible when he talked. His ears were large and stood out from his head.

Snarf was small and dark red with black splotches. His eyes were large and dark. As Topaz had said, he WAS cute.

"A boy and his dog," snickered Stella, but not very loud.

They all moved away from the ship, not wanting it to be damaged, and into an open field. Trolls who were nearby moved away.

Inside, Spencer started the sensors recording the confrontation. He left the ramp down in case a retreat was needed, but he did close the hatch. He would open it depending on who wanted in.

"Not good, boss," said Snarf, looking up at his master.

"It- it doesn't matter," said Simon, regaining his composure, "I'll take care of all of them, and when I'm finished with Trollzopolis that ship will take me wherever I want to go!"

"Not an option, schoolboy," said Musa.

"Hey, I dropped out of school a LONG time ago!" protested Simon.

"Obviously you didn't attend long enough to learn you won't win," said Tecna.

"Oh, but I did learn this!" he said, and pointed at the ship. The ground suddenly erupted around the landing legs and covered the pads, preventing takeoff.

"Not bad, but you're still in school, and we're your teachers!" said Stella. "Let's show him, girls!"

"MAGIC WINX!" they shouted together, and with a flash of light all five were in fairy form, ready for battle.

Topaz looked confused. "Here we go talking about being in school again."

"Focus, Tope!" said Ruby, exasperated with her friend. "We gotta deal with Simon right now!"

"Oh, right!" the blond troll shook her head, "My bad!"

Snarf just stood with his mouth open, but Simon covered up his surprise and nervousness. "At last, a real challenge!" He grinned at them, rubbing his hands together.

"Deal with us first, wingnut," said Onyx, holding up a spell bead.

"If you insist!" said Snarf. He ran over and jumped on the dark troll's chest, bowling her over and making her drop the bead. Standing on her he growled in her face, showing his teeth, and she froze.

Ruby reached for the scruff of his neck, but the swamp mutt snapped at her, missing her fingers by inches. She drew her arm back with a "Yipe!"

"Surrender, or I'll bite her face off!" he demanded.

Flora lifted her hands to her face and blew on the palms. Greenish dust left them and settled around the mutt and the troll. Roots burst from the ground, wrapping around Snarf and lifting him into the air. Onyx scrambled away and Snarf struggled to get free.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" said Simon.

"Ya think?" asked Musa, "Sonic Boom!" Magic speakers appeared on either side of the gremlin, and when the loud music started he yelled and covered his ears.

Musa's smirk grew wider, but the gremlin pointed at the magic-created speakers and a bolt of green fire destroyed them. He turned the digit toward her. "You like music, huh? Do you like the opposite? SILENCE!" And suddenly Musa found herself in a bubble of absolute quiet. She couldn't even hear her own heart beat.

"Let her go, runt!" yelled Stella. She swept her scepter in front of her, and bright sunlight blinded Simon. It broke his spell and Musa fell to the ground.

Snarf meanwhile managed to bite through the vines holding him and get free. Running a few feet behind the troll-girls, he started to change form. He grew to about twelve feet tall, and his posture became upright. His arms grew thicker and paw-digits became fingers with long claws. He roared, startling and catching the attention of everyone.

The trolls screamed and ran away from him, going over to the fairies.

"Oh, great," muttered Musa, getting up with Flora's help. She was staring at the changed swamp-mutt.

"We did warn you he could do that," said Onyx. She looked at Flora. "Thanks, by the way."

Flora nodded, but her attention was taken with watching Simon.

"Snarf!" called the gremlin, "Never mind the trolls, get the fairies!" He pointed at the Winx Club.

In answer, Snarf roared again. "I'll take care of 'em, boss!" he said in a gravelly voice and took a long stride toward them.

The Winx Club and BFFL gasped at this new threat, and Simon grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"No big!" said Stella, grinning as the monster moved toward them, "The bigger they are, the harder you can hit 'em!" She flew up to Snarf's eye level.

"Okay, big fella! Time to cut you down to size! Solar Storm!" She held out her scepter and a blinding wave of light and heat left it and engulfed the transformed dog-thing.

Snarf screamed in pain and staggered back, but didn't fall. He threw out an arm, catching Stella in a glancing blow that knocked her out of the sky. Tecna partially caught her, preventing any more damage to the fairy.

"Thanks, Tec," Stella looked at her while the other helped her stand.

The technology fairy nodded. "You were lucky he didn't get you with his claws."

"Yeah," said the Solarian Princess, inspecting herself.

Snarf kept screaming and slapping at himself, trying to put out the fire.

"Run around! It'll blow out the fire!" called Onyx, smirking.

Snarf either didn't hear or didn't pay attention, or knew better. He kept working to extinguish himself. "OW! OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"The sun usually is," said Stella, happy not to find more than a little dirt on her fairy clothes. She picked up her scepter and looked for damage.

Simon looked around, spotting a fountain near the foot of the statue. "Water, water, over there, put Snarf out, but don't take care!" He pointed, and green magic left his fingers, engulfing the fountain. The water suddenly changed course, flying over to the burning dog and splashing him and the girls.

Snarf gave a sigh of relief while the girls turned away. The spray soaked them all.

"My clothes!" protested Topaz, which was echoed by Stella.

They looked up at the monster, who was standing there, water dripping. Then he shook himself and the girls screamed, moving away from him.

As Snarf inspected himself for damage (finding only a few singed hairs), the girls stood, watching water run off their wet clothes. The troll's hair was drooping.

"EWWW!" exclaimed Sapphire, "Wet dog smell!"

There were groans of agreement from the others.

"This should help," said Stella, and pulled out the bottle of perfume she had used on the minotaur the Trix had sent after them when they were powerless.

"I've got it," said Musa, grabbing it from Stella's hand. She flew up to Snarf and sprayed him before he could react. She flew out of his reach and watched as he coughed.

Then he sniffed at himself and looked at her. "Hey, thanks! That's MUCH better!" He grinned and took another sniff.

Simon slapped his hand over his face.

"Of course, that's my favorite fragrance!" said Stella, taking the bottle back from Musa. She sprayed herself and her friends, then the trolls.

"Oh, that IS nice!" giggled Topaz, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, I want some to use!" agreed Ruby.

"NEVER MIND THAT!" shouted Simon, getting angry, "GET THEM!"

"Oh, right, sorry, boss!" said the giant monster, and turned his attention back to his enemies.

Bloom stepped forward. "Looking for more than first-degree burns?" she asked, her hands filled with flame. The fire left her and headed for the transformed dog.

Snarf drew back a few steps, and held up an arm to protect his face. The flames wound around the monster in the shape of a comet, and he ducked.

"I suggest you hold still," said Bloom, smirking.

"Wow," said Onyx, eyes wide.

"Like I said before, using magic without spell beads is soooo cool," said Amethyst.

"Speaking of which," hinted Ruby, holding up her arm with the spell bead bracelet. The other troll-girls gathered around her. She looked over at the fairies. "Keep them busy for a minute!" she said.

"Will do," nodded Tecna. She had been watching, gathering data to decide on the best attack.

Snarf began to shrink, and over the course of a few seconds was back to his original form. He ducked under the flames and ran back over to the protection, such as it was, of his master.

"All right, you coward," Simon said to Snarf, "Since you're afraid, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands!"

He faced the statue of Major Trollnut and held out both hands. Magic burst forth and surrounded it.

"Troll of rock now come alive, so my enemies won't survive!"

And the statue moved. It turned its head toward where the fairies and trolls stood, then stepped off the base. It raised its sword and walked toward them.

This time Tecna stepped forward. "I'm actually impressed," she said, "It takes a LOT of power to animate something with that much mass and size."

"Thanks!" smirked Simon. "It's one of my favorite spells."

"Yeah, I remember," said Topaz, thinking of when he animated a bunch of mannequins at Trollzopolis Mall the first time they met.

"Little help, girls?" Tecna said over her shoulder.

"Undergrowth!" said Flora, puffing more pollen in the direction of the statue. Around its feet kudzu sprang up, making it stumble, but it didn't fall. Its pace slowed as it tried to get free.

"Sunburst!" said Stella, and a ball of sunlight flashed in the statue's face. It didn't react, since it didn't really see, but was directed by magic.

"Oh, snap," she muttered. "Have to remember that next time I face a living statue."

Bloom sent a gout of fire that struck the stone sword and it turned red and began to melt.

"Ultra woofer!" said Musa, and again magically-created speakers appeared around the menacing stone troll. None of them heard anything, but a deep vibration was set up they could all feel in their bones.

The statue recoiled, bits of rock falling from it as cracks set in. Musa smirked and upped the power.

"Ready, then?" Ruby asked her friends. They nodded in unison, and turned to the fairies.

Simon looked worried as the spells worked on his creation. Unnoticed, Snarf took a few steps back. He looked like he was ready to run.

"Global web!" said Tecna, and Simon found himself inside a dark green sphere with a grid pattern around it.

"Hey! Lemme out!" he shouted, beating his fists on it. The statue of Maj. Trollnut stopped moving.

Snarf looked over at the troll-girls, who had moved away to get a clear shot. Their gems were glowing and each held up a spell bead. "Oh, no you don't!" he said, and ran toward them.

"Simon's really got to go..." chanted the BFFL, but that was as far as they got. Snarf was suddenly at their feet, and he grew into his other form, throwing out his arms and scattering them. The trolls hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of them. The spell beads were dropped and rolled away.

He turned toward the Winx girls, who stepped a bit further from him. All but Tecna, who was busy holding Simon, tripped on a half-buried log and fell back with a cry. He roared and raised his arms to attack.

Tecna had no choice. She let Simon go and threw up a barrier between them and Snarf. The giant ogre thing clawed at it, but had no effect.

Simon stood up and quickly assessed the situation. The fairies and trolls were getting to their feet. It was ten against two, and the fairies had strong magic. It wasn't as strong as his, (well, maybe collectively). But combined with those stupid girls, it was far more than he could muster. The odds were against him winning this battle, and after three thousand years plus of living, knew when to cut his losses.

"Snarf! Over here!" he called, catching his slave's attention. The animal turned and came back to him, shrinking back to his original form.

"You've won this round, but I'll be back!" he warned. He spread his arms and a burst of green magic appeared around the gremlin and swamp mutt. They disappeared.

The fairies and trolls together heaved a sigh of relief. Trollzopolis was safe, at least for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As they rested from the battle, Spencer opened the ship and came over to them, carrying bottles of water which he handed out.

"Good job, everyone," he said, "I got it all recorded."

"Good for you," muttered Musa.

"Well, Mrs. Trollnut isn't going to be happy," said Onyx, looking at the statue that had frozen in place when Simon's magic was taken back.

"Who's that?" asked Stella.

"Our history teacher, and his descendent," answered Amethyst, nodding at it.

It was standing in a stooped position, reaching for the kudzu around its feet. The sword in the other hand was slowly cooling off and there were still pieces falling from the statue's body.

"Oh, boy, that's just great," said Stella, "Real diplomacy here."

"Can't we fix it?" asked Bloom.

"I don't see how," said Tecna, "We haven't covered animation spells in Professor Wizgiz's class."

"We've got it," said Sapphire, pulling a bead. The others did the same.

"Major Trollnut, off your base, return now to your rightful place!" they chanted and threw the beads. In a cloud of pink smoke and a flash, the statue reanimated, standing up and turning back to its home. It walked over and resumed its original position, freezing in place. The partially melted stone sword resumed its shape.

The Winx laughed and clapped.

"Good job!" said Stella, giving a thumbs up.

"How do you chant in unison like that?" asked Bloom.

The troll-girls looked at each other, puzzled.

"I dunno," answered Ruby, "we've always done it."

"I think it's part of the Magic of the Five," said Sapphire.

"Logical," agreed Tecna.

"Well, there's still a problem," said Spencer, pointing at the ship, It was still trapped by dirt piled over the landing pads.

"I'll take care of it," said Flora. She blew some more dust toward the ship, and roots burst out of the ground, clearing away the dirt and freeing the ship. Then they withdrew into the earth.

The fairy forms of the Winx suddenly vanished, leaving the trolls staring at them.

"That's really cool too," said Amethyst.

"Is the mission finished?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, I guess," said Bloom, reluctantly.

"Then we need to go," said the Specialist, heading back into the ship.

Suddenly very tired, the Winx yawned as one.

"I see we aren't the only ones who do things in unison," smirked Onyx.

"It's getting to be late for us," said Tecna. "I really feel the need for a nap."

"Come on, I'll drop you off back at the airport," called Spencer.

Reluctantly the Winx Club and the BFFL headed for the ship.

"Awww, do we have to?" protested Topaz, lingering at the foot of the ramp.

"I agree with you," said Stella, "We're just really beginning to know each other."

"Let's go," said Spencer from the pilot's seat, "I have to get back to Red Fountain today."

Inside and seated, the girls talked while the hatch closed and the engines wound up. The ship lifted off and made the very short trip back to the airport, where it landed on the same hoverpad.

A minute later the hatch opened and the trolls appeared, walking their skoots out. The fairies followed. Once again Obsidian was waiting for them.

"Well, done, everyone," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Bloom.

"Well, we took care of that brat, so now diplomats from Magix can start looking for a place to put an embassy," said Stella.

Obsidian shook her head. "Not yet. But we did learn that trolls will accept fairies and others from elsewhere."

"Not yet?" questioned the Sun and Moon Fairy, "But he's gone!"

"You beat Simon off," said Obsidian, "But he wasn't vanquished. It's better if we don't expand contact with the rest of Magix until he is."

"That's a shame, but I see your point," said Stella.

Flora was saddened, but held her peace.

"Thank you all so much," added the old woman, "Have a good trip, and say hello to Faragonda for me."

"We will," promised Bloom.

"Goodbye!" With a wave of the hand, Obsidian created a portal and took her leave.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Ruby, unhappy.

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Musa. "But I don't like it."

"We really have hit it off, haven't we?" asked Amethyst, smiling at Flora.

"We have," agreed the Nature Fairy, "And it's made me really happy to meet all of you."

Topaz looked on the verge of tears.

"Logically, we will get together again before much time has passed," said Tecna.

"The odds are with us, if we both make the effort," said Sapphire.

"Unfortunately we don't have any way of staying in contact," said Tecna.

"Long-distance contact spells are Ms. DuFour's area, and won't be taught until next semester," said Flora.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Ms. Faragonda to call for us until then," said Bloom.

"It'll have to do," said Ruby.

"So... this is goodbye?" asked Topaz of Stella.

"Just for now," was the reply. Stella looked unhappy as well.

Topaz burst into tears, and the Sun Fairy knelt and took her in her arms, giving her a strong hug.

The rest of the Winx followed the example, and their kindred spirit in the BFFL came in for a hug as well.

Except for Onyx. She looked at Musa. "Get too sentimental, and I'll hurl," she warned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, me too," said the Musical Fairy, looking away.

Then suddenly they were hugging. "I'll miss you," they said in unison.

After a couple of minutes they reluctantly broke the hugs and the fairies stood up.

"I still can't get over that fairies are taller than we are," said Onyx, smirking.

"I can't get over that trolls aren't ugly," retorted Musa, her own smirk visible.

They all laughed.

"Got something for you," said Stella, she gestured, and five small vials filled with her perfume appeared and floated over to the troll-girls.

"Thank you!" they said in unison, smiling.

They put the bottles away and looked at each other. Acting as one they pulled a bead off their bracelets and handed them to their fairy-friend.

"These are forget-me-not beads," explained Ruby, "You can't use them, but they will remind you of us."

"I'm sorry we don't have more to give you," said Topaz.

"This is fine," said Bloom, smiling as she examined the bead, the size of a marble in her hand. They all put them safely away.

A long minute passed, with the Winx and the BFFL just standing and looking at each other. The spell was broken when the specialist inside called, "You ready, or what?"

"Just a minute," answered Bloom with a bit of heat.

Once more they all met in a hug.

"Take care of each other," said Flora.

"You too," said Amethyst.

"See you soon, we hope," put in Tecna, and headed into the ship.

"Bye!" they all called as the fairies followed.

They stood back a bit and watched as the hatch closed and the whine of the engines grew. Then the ship lifted off, hovering for a moment before gaining altitude.

As the Red Fountain ship disappeared over the hangers, Topaz suddenly looked pensive. They went over to their skoots, donning helmets and cranking them up.

"Something wrong, Tope?" asked Ruby, revving her skoot.

"I was just wondering if we should have invited them to go to Trollhiti with us," she answered.

"I don't think they could have," said Sapphire, "They only had a week's vacation and this would be the third day of it."

"We're losing vacation time too," said Ruby, "Let's go home and get packed!"

The BFFL left the airport, heading back into town and on to their next adventure.

The End

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story!

Spencer is a Specialist from the series, not an OC. He was seen with Priscilla and Luna during the Alfea War of Season 1, and had a couple of cameos in Season 2.

There may be a sequel- I have an idea where Tecna and Sapphire go on a mission together, but it's sketchy right now.


End file.
